The Killer Bass Replacement
by Gamerof1458
Summary: Okay, my first story, please don't judge to harshy. When the first camper gets sent home, a new one comes and claims his place as a 'promising' gift from Chris.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

Prologue

The boy was smiling as he read the paper. The boy was tall, slightly visible build, had both black eyes and hair, and sported a blue T-shirt while wearing black track pants. The paper the boy was holding said he had been accepted into Total Drama Island. He was happy that his audition tape of him shooting a target with a sniper rifle from 50 meters was entertaining enough for the producers.

To a Mister Henry Chen,

Dear young teen, congratulations on being selected of the few to take part in this contest, we know you already signed the paper work and agreed to the terms. The only problem is that you might not make it in time for the start. So instead we put you on hold, when the first camper is kicked off (Don't worry dude that won't take long) you will be transported by our 'welcome team' to the island. Bring your clothes and any other stuff you want that we are not insured for. Again congratulations and see you soon.

Sincerely,

The Producers of TDI and Chris

Henry grimaced at how he had to wait but then shrugged it off; he might as well watch the first episode then start packing.

(Later that day)

Henry was lying down on his stomach as he watched the campers nose dive off a cliff. 'Idiots" thought Henry. Henry had seen most of the stuff he was probably going to go through, the food, the lodgings, the BATHROOM, and pretty much everyone else. The campers were bulling, angry, dark, silent, dumb, and cocky. He was going to enjoy getting to see some people bite the dirt. Henry then heard that Ezekiel kid make a sexist crack, hoo boy that guy is going to go eat dirt soon. He saw a girl, Eva he thought; grab the boy in a choke lock, sucks to be him right now. Henry started packing as he saw the Killer Bass were on the ceremony part this time. He watched as it was decided down to the sexist dude and a girl. Henry nearly laughed as he saw it was the girl who didn't jump off. Chris keeps going back and forth and Henry made a mental note to kick Chris in the……. (You know) if he did that to him. Henry broke the train of thought as he saw the boy get kicked off. Looks like Henry was on the Killer Bass now. He finished packing and slid down his stairway. He made and posted a note on the fridge for his family. He hitched a ride with his friends and got dropped off at the airport. He looked around and found none other than Chris Maclean waiting for him. Yo, Henry Chen nice to meet ya' Chris said and then directed the teen to an airplane. Chris sat in first class while Henry had to move to coach. 'Asshole, he had two tickets and yet he uses the damn thing on a freaking package of hair products' thought Henry as he shifted his bag slightly to his right to have unwanted attention to what was inside.

A/N: This is like the only story I made so far so please be fair in judging


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Campers

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, but I do own an extremely nice massage chair which I use when I type

It was 12:00 a.m. when they arrived at the airport. The dark outside was blighting any type of vision, thus making it hard to see the limo in wait for the pair. When Chris finally found the car, both guys hopped in.

'Okay dude, the campers should be in bed by now, when we get there, I'm going to wake everyone up, and for your protection, and I advise you to stay hidden.' Chris explained.

'Alright'

The pair sat in silence until they arrived at the docks. Again Henry got the chump seat while Chris was treated to dinner and a freaking massage! Henry thought sweetly of revenge as he shifted his luggage so nothing would fall overboard. The sun was rising as they FINALLY reached the island.

'Damn slow ass boat'

'Quit your whining and get going dude! The campers are going to be ticked since it ain't challenge day and I still have to wake' em up early!'

Henry mad a mad dash to the dining hall, he quietly slide into the back where he sat down. No one better say who the hell are you, Henry said to himself quietly.

(10 minutes later)

Henry was sipping a coffee as the unconscious body of Chef began to stir. The military man woke up with a start and clutched a butcher knife in one hand.

'What happened? All I remember was you asking for a coffee, and then I snickered and tried throwing a knife at you, next thing I know I feel like a bulldozer ran over me'

'You banged your head on a pan when you turned around' Henry replied as he silently snickered.

(Flashback)

Henry was sitting there, falling asleep every few seconds and then waking up in a start. He had asked Chef for a mug of Joe, but got a knife thrown at him. When Chef turned around and snickered, Henry calmly caught the knife between his fingers and silently crept up to the man, and used one of the frying pans hanging around to bash the man unconscious. He then replaced the knife and stole the mug of coffee Chef was making.

(End flashback)

Henry just kept sipping the coffee while Chef narrowed his eyes and decided to keep an eye on this new camper. Just then, the campers barged through the door and made their way over to the tables. Henry was hidden by the shadows so none of the campers could see him when he stood still. Some were mumbling about breakfast while others had their heads on the table. The stuck-up girl was talking to the dumb blond and the geek, while the crazy girl was trying VERY hard to resist the lighter and pile of wood stocked nearby. Fatty was screaming for food, while the goth and musician were talking. Henry turned his attention towards the Killer Bass. The party dude was talking about random junk and talking with surfer girl, the jock was trying to get the dumb blonds' attention, the two BFFF (You should known what this means, if not refer to the end) were chatting up a storm and ogling the pretty boy on the other team. The Mohawk camper was messing with the geek while the C.I.T. girl was telling him how cruel he was.

Finally Chris entered, and the campers started to fire questions.

'Why do we have to be up so early in the morning!??'

'Where's breakfast?'

'What are you scheming Chris?'

'Is this another challenge?'

'Can I go to the bathroom?'

'Why do you keep smiling like that?!!!'

Chris held up his hands for silence, no one complied. Chris then stuffed in ear plugs and raised an air horn; Henry was quick enough to get the idea and did the same thing, as did Chef. Chris then, put a megaphone to the mouth of the horn and fired it away. 10 minutes later, 10 campers were on the ground, 5 were rocking back and forth in the fetal position, 4 were cradling their heads, and 2 were standing up with shaky legs. The Mohawk camper was first to recover, he then proceeded to shout as Chris pulled out his ear plugs.

'What the hell is your problem man?! I just woke up with a headache and thanks to you; it just got worse for the both of us.

The camper then starts to advance towards Chris while cracking his knuckles. Chris took an uneasy step back and held up his hands for him to stop.

'Whoa dude, no need for you to get all emotional! I just wanted to tell you guys that someone will be joining your team.'

'Well, where is he?!'

'Over there in the back, (idiot) '

All 21 campers turn there heads to where Chris motioned, there stood Henry twirling a knife and pistol, smiling as he was finally noticed. Some campers gasped, others stood up, then stuck girl said 'who the hell are you?!' Henry cursed irony and continued to twirl his weapons; he started walking forward, oblivious to the stares and glares aimed at him. He stopped next to Chris and waited for the host to get on with it.

'Killer Bass, meet your replacement camper, due to this dude's awesome audition tape, the producers thought it would a waste to reject this dude and so, he was put on hold. When the first camper was kicked off, this dude would replace him, on which ever team. Anyways, I'm gonna just let him talk about himself and jet, see ya!'

Chris then turned around and ran away to the secret spot. Henry watched him go then turned around to come within inches of kissing the camper in front of him. It was the delinquent.

'A replacement camper, I dunno, you don't seem anymore useful than that other kid we voted off the other night.' Duncan said with a glare.

Henry had required the names of the campers when he heard them talking.

'Well, screw you then, I'm staying whether or not you like it.'

'Big words from a weak looking guy, let's see if you can really do something!'

Duncan let his fist fly, aimed at Henry's face, when he said the last sentence. Henry easily blocked it, and then used his pistol to knock Duncan's hand away. This stopped the delinquent from continuing his assault.

'Well, you got balls, I'll give you that. I think you might be useful after all'

The rest of the Killer Bass strode over and started a chat with the newcomer. Henry was in the middle of saying how he learned to twirl with both hands without trying when Heather spoke up.

'This is unacceptable! How come you guys get a new camper just like that! There is no way you are going to stay here!'

'Well, seeing as you don't like competition and want me gone, how about this, I'll jump off the cliff blindfolded and if I survive I stay, if not, I'm either chum or in the ER'

Heather seemed to accept the idea

'Fine, its settle, I jump off the cliff blindfolded to decide if I stay or not!'

A/N: BFFF=Best Female Friends Forever

Well, second chapter is here, and man is it long! I was thinking of what to type for the story and came up all the way to the dodge ball episode, so I upload those later when I can. Remember, this is my first story so try not to judge to harsh and give some tips.


	3. Chapter 2: A Jump into the Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI now stop asking!

Henry was perched on top of the 1000 foot high cliff. He was staring over the edge, there is once every time in a man's life when he is ready to break down from fright, Henry was no different. Sure he had jumped from planes into the Arctic because he wanted to go seal clubbing but this was ridiculous!

Heather was behind Henry and was smiling at how he cringed. The two teams had climbed the cliff and found Chris up on the peak waiting with both camera crew and medics on standby. Henry was clad in swimming shorts showing off his 4 pack, he had left his shirt in the Killer Bass cabin….along with his will and cell phone.

'Well dude, since you took the deal, you have to do it. No pressure brah, just possible letdown and maybe death.'

'Thanks Chris, that makes me sooooooo much better.'

'Heh, lighten up!'

Henry turned away from Chris and peered over the edge, he could see the sharks swimming around, one of them even beckoned for him to jump! Henry was shaking all over, yet when he peered closely at the sharks, he stopped shaking and smiled deviously. The campers who were close behind Henry could have sworn they saw his eyes flicker but shrugged it off. Then without warning, he ran over the edge! Everyone peered over, trying their best not to knock anyone over. Henry had copied what Duncan did when he jumped; he folded his arms across his chest and just waited. By now, some campers had been smart enough to run down the mountain and try and see from the beach. Henry then landed………..outside the safe circle? Everyone could have sworn Henry had been trying for an hour to think of an angle to jump so he will land in the circle, yet he didn't even follow up with his plan to try to land in the spot!

The spot where Henry landed was bubbling, and then suddenly, the water turned crimson. Chris quickly ushered the medics to the spot while telling the boat crew to see if they can get a shot underwater! The campers bowed their heads while DJ and Geoff took off their hats and put it to their chests. Heather silently chuckled. Then there was a voice shouting.

'Anyone gonna give me a towel or do I have to climb the damn cliff to freaking get the one I left up their?!'

All heads snapped in the direction in the voice, their stood Henry in one piece, alive, yet has splotches of red all over his body. Everyone, the campers, the camera crew, the people watching this, and even Chris couldn't help but release control of their jaws as they gasped. Henry just stood there waiting for anyone to say something. Chris was first to recover.

'What did you do in the water, dude?!'

'I yanked this shark tooth', said Henry as he raised a pointy piece of teeth.

'What is wrong with you?!!!' said Heather as she nearly threw up.

'What? I need this to finish the necklace I'm making'

'Okay dude, you need some serious help'

'Shut up Chris'

'Geez lighten up'

Henry walked over to the beach and splashed some water onto his body, the blood washed away as he finished'

'Okay guys, I'm tired so let's get some grub and then go get some shut eye'

Most of the campers had recovered, and agreed on Henry's plan, everyone proceeded to go over to the mess hall. Again Chef was serving crap that was considered food. Henry nearly had to stab the mush just to break pieces off; even then it was a pain in the ass to chew. Most of the campers either did what Henry did or just shove the food away. Owen grabbed any tray and stuffed his mouth. Then Duncan spoke up.

'Well, let's say congrats to our new member, and judging from what we saw today, we make not even have to try.' Duncan said as he raised his cup of water. Everyone complied and clanged cups with each other.

(20 minutes later)

'Okay, where do I sleep?'

'You can have homeschool's old bunk' said Duncan as he slipped out of his usual clothes and then fell asleep on his bunk. DJ was already snoring while Geoff was doing what Duncan did. Henry shrugged his shoulders and went to his bottom bunk. He pulled out clip-on fans and passed them around.

'Judging by the heat around this crappy place, these might come in handy'

Henry then plopped down onto his bunk and fell asleep.

A/N: Well, chapter 2, man I got this freaking hilarious idea for the talent show. Anyways, the order I'm gonna do this story in is one chapter will be in between the 3 day break while one chapter will be the challenge day. Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: The Big Sleep

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI for the last time!

'_Mom, are you okay?'_

'_It's nothing…just go…to…bed.'_

'_But you look pale and sick!'_

'_It's…noth……'_

'_Mom? MOM? MOM!!!'_

Henry bolted upright in his bed. Stupid nightmares, he checked his phone clock to find it was 6:59 a.m. Henry glanced around and found his bolting up had caused the rest of the guys to wake up themselves. Henry was about to say sorry when a LOUD air horn went off. He heard Leshawna shout at Chris about being a farmer or something. He sighed as he remembered today was challenge day. He hopped out of bed and changed into his usual blue tank with black pants. He pocketed his phone, his MP3, and his hunting knife. He then walked outside and waited for Chris to start the stupid challenge. As soon as everyone was outside, he noticed that Eva also had a MP3 and the idiot Cody on the other team tried to fiddle with it. Eva reared back her head and snapped menacing at Cody, she then growled.

'Dang crazy anger girl'

'What did you say?!'

'I didn't say anything….'

'Yeah, well you better not have'

'Good morning campers, hope you slept well.'

'Hey Chris, you look really buff in those shorts.' Heather said with a smirk.

'I know, anyways your next challenge begins in ONE minute.'

'Um, I don't think that's enough time for breakfast.'

'Oh you'll get to eat Owen, after you complete your 20 km run around the lake.'

'So you're funny now huh? I'll show you funny'

Eva started to advance on Chris with her fist raised until being restrained by Duncan, Geoff and Henry.

'Eva, try to control your temper!'

'You're enjoying this aren't you?!'

'A little…….you have 30 seconds to begin!'

* * *

Okay Eva needs to get a hold on her anger before I break down and start a fist fight, so far, she made 3 rants about how crappy the place was and broken the bathroom door and made a gapping hole in the windows of both the boys and girls' cabin!

* * *

'Okay campers, on your marks, get set, GO!'

The Gopher guys already were hyped and running at a moderate speed. Henry smirked and dashed at the speed a cheetah would match. As Henry ran past the campers, he saw a bunch running at the same pace. Gwen, Harold, Sadie, and Katie were all walking at snail's pace while Heather was edging towards the finish line. Owen had collapsed in a pond and seemed to be trying to lick up the water like a dog. Henry shrugged his shoulders and continued his dash as the campers he passed were a bit thrown off course because of the wind Henry had generated. When Henry entered the mess hall, he plunked down on the floor and whipped out his MP3, he played a song he sang sometimes and waited. Soon, the tables were filled with both Bass and Gophers. Henry did a quick count and noticed that Noah, Owen, Leshawna, and Harold were missing. Just then, the former three mentioned burst through the door. Owen was reviving Noah while Leshawna was panting like a dehydrated dog. Harold came in shortly and Courtney stood up and started to yell at him.

'Where were you? We just lost the challenge!'

'I think I'm having heart palpation.' Harold seemed to murmur as he collapsed in a pile on the ground clutching his heart.

Gwen just realized that the Bass had lost the challenge and started to cheer with the others near her. Chris then spoke again.

'Whoa, whoa, that wasn't the challenge!'

'What did he just say?'

'Who's HUNGRY?' Chris then unveiled some curtains to show a grand buffet table!

* * *

After TRYING to digest the crap they serve here, I just resorted to feeding off the wilderness. Sure I may have been deemed inhuman for chomping onto a bunny torso, but I swear it died a peaceful death! Anyways, the buffet table just screamed the word FEAST and I nearly broke out in hunger rage.

* * *

After 10 minutes, the buffet table was nothing more than scraps and messes. Henry was biting into a turkey leg still when he saw Chris swing onto the table. He had a megaphone.

'Okay campers, time for part 2 of your challenge!'

'I thought eating was the challenge'

'What more could you want of us? '

'Weird Goth Girl is right, haven't we been through enough?'

'Uhhhhhh let me think about that…………NO.'

'It's time for the awake-athon!'

'The a-what-a-ton?'

'Don't worry, this is an easy one, all you have to do is be the last camper standing and your team will win invincibility!'

' So your telling us that you made us run a 20 km and over stuff our faces just to make us more prone to sleep?' Henry said as he gnawed on the bone.

'That's right Henry!'

'I hate you so much right now' Gwen muttered. Leshawna nodded in agreement.

'Okay campers, move!' Chris shouted as he started to usher people out the door. Henry threw the bone in the trash and started to walk to the fire pit.

(12 Hours Later)

Every camper was dead tired. Mostly everyone was sitting down or trying some ridiculous way to keep awake. Henry was content with listening to his Mp3 as he waited for people to start falling. Owen was pumping his arms for the last 12 hours and Henry wondered if he was okay……..Owen then proceeded to fall down in the dirt and snore. Henry sighed and waited and continued to lean against a log as he watched the other campers talk. He saw Trent and Gwen talking about something and by the looks of it, they had a thing for each other. He turned his head to the left side and saw Heather talking to Beth and Lindsay and seemed to have made an alliance with her. Henry was starting to think about his competition until he saw how bossy Heather was to Lindsay about how she ogled Tyler. Henry fell on his back and stared at the sky. Eva shouted gruffly about her going to the bathroom. Henry continued to stare deeply at the sky until he heard a clunk on the hard ground. Henry knew that sound anywhere, it was the sound of a music player being dropped. Henry shot up to see Heather walk over and then pocket the thing. Henry was about to shout at Heather but then decided against it. He thought since Eva didn't know…….yet, they could still be unflagged for knocking out the other team member. Henry decided to fall back onto the ground and wait.

(11 hours later)

Henry sat up right; he had been staring at how the sky changed from blue to black. He looked around to see the score was 9 to 7, Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, and Katie had fallen asleep. He slowly felt the effects of drowsiness take effect and Henry had to shake constantly to still awake. He peered around and saw Geoff on the verge of sleeping while he saw Tyler in somewhat of a dream state. All of a sudden, Tyler screamed very loudly only to fall back down onto his seat. Henry's attention was then focused on Chris as he unveiled a blanket to show fairytales while Chef was dressed as a lamb. Henry would have laughed if he wasn't trying to stay awake. Chris started to drone on and on in the same boring tone about some stupid town. Henry was holding up fine until he saw Chef disappear somewhere. Henry immediately scanned the area and then saw Chef in ballerina attire while dancing to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Henry was thinking this was weak until he saw Chef spray powder….sleeping powder at the campers! Henry was avoiding any close contact with Chef until he accidently ran smack into a tree. He looked up to see DJ double knot tie himself to the tree, only to get spray and make the tree collapse. He heard Gwen shout 'timber' and Henry nearly laughed. He pulled out his hunting knife and started to cut the ropes DJ bound himself in and freed the big teen from the tree. He then dragged his prone body to the Bass side and threw him roughly on the ground. Henry then sat down.

(28 hours later)

Henry was now actually having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He saw Courtney move non-stop and he just thought that will just make her more tired. He decided that he couldn't take this crap anymore, he needed something to occupy his mind or he'll go crazy. He glanced around to see that they were down to 5 people. While the Gophers maintained 6 people. Justin had stood still for the full duration of the challenge. Henry was thinking that a super hot model had to be able to do that…..until he saw Gwen poke him gently and saw Justin open his eyes. Eva screamed that Justin was in fact cheating and Chris rushed over and looked, Justin was indeed cheating and was kicked out. Beth and Lindsay then fell down making the score 5 to 3. Henry continued to look at the conversation Gwen and Trent shared and it made him start to regret something in his life, concerning his ex. He then saw Owen walk naked past them and walk towards the 10000 foot high cliff. Henry then just fell down, he got up quickly and then started to hang his head as the sleepiness was taking over, and Henry resorted to his final tactic of staying awake. Henry telephoned his parents and asked for his piano. His parents sent a fighter jet to drop off his piano and Henry marveled at it then began to play. Nobody noticed the giant thunk or wonder about it until Henry began his song. Henry was both dead tired and emotional of his memories due to Gwen and Trent talking and that reminded him of his past relationship, he decided that he should let off some steam. He cleared his throat and played a few keys then started the song. His eyes became devoid of any sign of emotion, his body hunched and his voice became a living being.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_

Every camper that was awake turned to look at Henry while others stirred and seemed to wake up.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
_

Chris was staring intently at Henry.

_  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_Some campers thought they could hear a second voice._  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
_  
_Ohh, but hold your breath…………  
_

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart-

Henry stopped there; he was staring at sea thinking about his song and how it compared to his love life until Chris shouted to him.

'Hey dude, that was a nice song! But you still need to get rid of the piano unless you want to drag back to the camp grounds.'

'Yeah, I got you Chris.'

Some campers actually cheered when Henry said he'll keep the piano here, Henry guessed he was a good player. Henry then saw a giant body fall off the cliff, he thought it must have been Owen and walked back to his spot.

(34 hours later)

Henry was now just acting like he had a double dose of sugar and was taking mushrooms and X at the same time. He was seeing colors and was starting to see weird things that weren't actually there. He was starting to slowly drift into a multi-colored swirl of rainbows until a slap across the head shook him out of it. He turned to see Duncan staring at him and the look said what he was thinking. You okay man? Henry just shrugged and then walked back to his piano and tapped a single key. Some campers perked up at the sound and Henry smiled a little. He decided to play the rest of the song to relieve any other steam he had left and phoned his parents for his guitar, a drum set, and his cousin Justin. Everything arrived in 10 minutes flat and Henry was smiling. He told Justin what he wanted to sing and the young teen nodded at the command.

'The usual?'

'The usual.'

'Okay, whatever helps you NOT sleep at night.'

'Quit the wise cracking and wait for the signal.'

Henry strummed the guitar and tested out a few strings. He then gave thumbs up and continued where he left off earlier.

_Ohh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night- _Henry had picked up his guitar and started the part_  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_- Henry started playing the piano again._  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Henry finished singing and nearly fell down dead tired. He was singing with his usual ways yet it still takes energy. He turned his head to see most of the campers up and listening intently. Some clapped, some cheered, and Chris did the thumbs up sign with his hand. Henry told Justin to pack up his guitar and take home his equipment. Justin nodded and left in a ship that rounded the corner. Henry was seriously going to kick Chris in the jewels later for making them go through this challenge. Henry walked slowly back to find Duncan messing with Harold to keep awake, mainly just putting Harold's hand in warm water to make him piss his pants. Everyone was either fully waking up or finding themselves in a compromising position, hence the sight of Noah kissing Cody's ear. The remaining Gophers were Heather, Gwen, and Trent. Heather was sitting on one of the stumps while Trent and Gwen were leaning on the stumps. Then Chris came onto the scene sipping a fresh cup of coffee and Gwen had lunged for it only to fall short, she then resorted to grab his leg and beg for even grinds of the coffee.

'All right, you 6 stay with me, the rest go take a shower cuz you all stink for crying out loud!'

Chris then proceeded to take a long sip of coffee and then signal Chef to bring the book while explaining the next part to the remaining, nearly death-like campers.

'Last night, I told Chef Hatchet that I didn't want to do this, I said Chef, I don't want to do this, but dang it these campers are tough! So I had Chef help me come up with the most boring and sleep inducing activity known to the country of Canada! The history of Canada itself!

Chris flipped open the book and started in his boring, monotonous, dull tone. Everyone groaned loudly. After 2 minutes of listening to Chris, Heather and Eva both fell over, asleep. Henry looked at Duncan to see the criminal holding his jewels' area to show he apparently needed the bathroom……very badly. Just then, Trent collapsed and Gwen was giving a desolate look to see she was outnumbered. Chris shouted it was time for a bathroom break and Duncan tried to say he would stay but Gwen said there was still 10 chapters in a smug tone with a grin caused Duncan to rush off to the latrines with a camera man in pursuit. Henry sat down and saw Gwen started to 'fish'. Henry sat there, looking at the colorful little men do the bunny hop as Chris shouted that Duncan had fallen asleep on the toilet and only Gwen and Henry were left in the contest. Henry was started to really go insane, hence the dancing dolphins and seals as he look at what he knew was the sea. He looked up to see toasters with wings and pigs that flied in a V formation, following steaming rows of roast duck. Henry turned around and started counting random numbers when he saw something black start falling, as it neared Henry could make out the sight of an anvil. When Chris turned his gaze back, he found Henry curled into a ball, motionless on the ground and his chest rising slowly like how a wave does. He apparently seemed to be trying to protect his body from something and must have fallen asleep in the process. .Gwen merely collapsed 5 seconds after that and Chris declared both Gwen and the Screaming Gophers the winners.

(14 hours later)

Henry awoke to the sounds of a fire and the smell of marshmallows. He rose and looked around to see that his team was on the fire pit ceremony and it seemed that everyone was waiting patiently for Henry to cast his vote. Henry cracked his neck, knuckles, and then his fingers and walked into the confessional booth to vote.

* * *

Well, seeing as Chris doesn't air these things, I might as well say I took a dive to get it off my chest, I mean I frickin' imagined an anvil coming down from the sky just to smack me! Anyways, I vote for……….. Katie, because both Sadie and Katie were first to fall asleep on our team but Katie can't even focus for more than a minute so she needs to go.

* * *

Henry exited the smelly piece of junk and sat down on the remaining seat, closest to Eva. He just remembered that Heather had Eva's MP3 and turned around to tell her that. Instead, Henry saw a sad face that emitted pity and regret. Henry then spied her MP3 in her pocket and realized Heather must have played this to her advantage. Henry turned slowly back around, not wanting to anger Eva for not telling her. Chris had already been passing out marshmallows and Henry was next. He motioned for Chris to toss it to him and when Chris picked it up and threw it to him, Henry pulled out his knife and threw at the soft white life saving piece of treat. The knife connected and pinned the marshmallow to a tree where Henry walked over and ripped off a chunk of bark and the marshmallow along with his knife. When he sat back down, some campers gave him a look of confusion while others just were too tired to see what he did. Chris decided not to question and continued to pass out marshmallows. As Chris announced the final marshmallow, Henry had fashioned the bark into a nice slender stick while his treat was still impaled on it.

'Okay campers, this is the last marshmallow of the evening and I can see that Harold and Eva are the only 2 left'

Chris then started to milk the suspense and raised his finger and pointed at both campers repeatedly until he finally decided to stop and pick already. He tossed the treat to Harold, who gave a happy look of satisfaction. Eva was sad for 5 seconds then seemed to explode with rage.

'Nice…..really nice, you know what, who needs this lame dumb TV show anyways?!'

Eva shouted a bit and proceeded to the Dock of Shame after kicking Chris in the shin really hard.

'Bye-bye Eva, see you later.'

Eva flipped around and grabbed a sharpen pole and threw it at Courtney who ducked a moment almost too late.

'Touchy!'

'Hey guys, how did Eva get voted off and why?'

'She had another rage rampage and we all got sick of it.'

Henry nodded and walked to the dock where he shouted as loud as he could.

'EVA, HEATHER STOLE YOUR MP3 TO GET THE TEAM TO VOTE YOU OFF!!!!!'

Henry then walked back to a stunned group of campers.

'Yeah, you guys need to watch each other's backs or else someone is going to get you.'

Everyone either smacked themselves or looked down at their feet. Courtney recovered first and led the others to the fire and raised her stick and proclaimed no more getting sent to the chop block. Everyone agreed and raised their sticks. After a nice little celebration, everyone went separate ways, while Henry asked DJ to help him move his piano to the camp grounds. The young teen look tired enough but decided to help a friend. After lugging back the instrument, DJ said goodnight and retired to his bed while Henry stripped off his shirt and climbed into his own bunk and turned on the fan. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep until he realized something.

'Where's my MP3 player?'

A/N: Well, finally got a challenge chapter in, can't really say much here expect explain somethings.

First, when I said Gwen started to 'fish' I mean her head kept falling down before being shot back up, think of a fisherman fighting with a fish and you see him tugging then reeling, it's something like that. Second, I decided to follow a complex order and switch up a couple of elimination but all in all, I will have the original campers and my OC in the final challenge. Anyways, guess the song of you can and don't mind any people I add as they are just sorta like the camera crew, just supporting characters. On a final note, Henry likes to sing so his parents (who are rich) basically bought all the stuff, also the words between the lines are confessional booth times. R and R please!


	5. Chapter 5: Dodge Brawl!

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been 4 chapters. I do not own TDI!

Well, sorry for the long wait, seeing as I only have one reviewer :'( I started another story and been pretty much occupied with it until now.

Anyways, I continue for that one faithful fan!

* * *

The young crow was doing its job, the light streaks of light passing over the ocean. The Killer Bass cabin was filled with only the loud sound of snoring, the constant snort than release. Soon, it was evident that no one but the snorer was sleeping.

The clock read 6:00 a.m. At 6:59 a.m., a loud voice was echoing across the island.

'HAROLD!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP SNORING I SWEAR TO HOLY GOD I WILL *BEEP*ING RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!!!!!!'

Almost immediately, the snoring stopped. The voice breathed a sigh of relief before snuggling into the bunk………..two seconds before a LOUD air horn sounded.

Henry sprang up in bed, his head a mess and his clothes rumpled. The others had awakened after his shouting and were getting dressed. Henry stood up, his bones creaking as he walked outside.

'Morning camper! Head over…to…the….mes- HEY!!! Where are you going dude!?!'

Chris was shouting at Henry as the teen stumbled over to the ocean. When he reached the shoreline, the camper dipped his head slowly. All cameras situated around the camper's body.

…

…

…

A MONSTEROUS tidal wave surfaced as a scream could be heard across the world, the cameras breaking upon touching the shockwave generated by the scream. The entire cast of campers were outside holding their ears until Henry stopped.

The teen walked back, his hair now matted to his face and his clothes were wet but now smelling less offensive. He trudged past everyone into the mess hall, falling asleep in the corner as others began to arrive.

'Okay, someone needs to tell Harold to stop snoring or else we might have a second Eva!' Courtney was preaching to the others about how dangerous their new addition had become.

The two teams all had piled into the dodge ball stadium, waiting for Chris to start talking. Duncan came in and collapsed on the bench, warning about waking him.

'I'm going to sleep here, anything touches me, and I swear to god I will tear their arms off!'

Henry was lying down in the corner, voicing his threat before falling asleep.

'Okay campers, today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball!' Chef walked past the two teams before standing next to Chris, the large man drabbed in ref attire.

'Now then, the first rule of dodge ball-'

'Is not to talk about dodge ball?' Some snickering followed but Chris continued anyways.

'If you get hit with the ball-' Chris threw the ball he was holding at Courtney, the CIT getting hit straight in the gut.

'You're out.' Courtney shouted a complaint before throwing the ball back at Chris, who caught it with ease.

'If you catch the ball, the throwers out and you can bring someone in on your team!'

Chris proceeded to throw the ball at Geoff, the party man catching it in time. Chef passed Chris another ball before letting the host continue.

'Now, if you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if the ball gets knocked out of your hands, you're out.'

Lindsay asked what to do when the ball comes at her, which Chris responded by throwing it at her and nailing the girl in the face.

'You dodge!'

Chris then told them about 1-minute set-up and the Gophers had to sit someone out. Noah volunteered and then sat down with his book.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

The Killer Bass were losing big time! The score was 2-0, the two sets won with ease because of a few screw-ups on the Bass' part. Underestimating Cody, the young geek managed to get DJ and Katie out with a few trick balls. The second set was lost because of Tyler whose ego got the better of him and gave the Gophers all the balls…which Owen proceeded to return with extra force.

Duncan was woken by his desperate team, the criminal pissed but ready to vent. He taught the Bass to aim for one person at a time, effectively knocking down the un-expecting Gophers. The score was 2-1 now, the Bass re-trying their previous tactics. It knocked down only the few slow ones, but Owen had grown smart and caught most of the balls. He returned fire at the most dangerous, taking out Duncan, Courtney, DJ, and Geoff.

Harold, being stupid, threw the ball at Owen, but the big guy just let it slide, seeing as it missed him to the far right. The ball bounced off the wall, reflected off of Heather's head, and hit Henry's slumped body in the face.

The Bass gasped the teen rising slowly, removing the ball and squeezing it until the thing popped.

'Who…threw…the…ball…at…me?' His voice was really scary to most of the campers near him. Duncan, thinking quickly, pointed at the other team.

Henry seeing Harold versus most of the Gophers told the teen to catch a ball with ninja style on his count. The geek followed command and got into his crane style position, waiting. The other team laughed, and balls were raised against him.

'Hey Chris, how come the most of the Gophers are on the field?'

'Owen is a good catcher and I decided a little overkill was required.'

The team on the field all had dodge balls, aiming at Harold. The teen waited and then reacted quickly when the Gophers threw all their balls at him. Though there was many, Harold managed to catch one, and since Chef couldn't see who, he just let the person slide.

'No fair, Harold caught a ball and someone should be out on their team!'

The man just shrugged and pointed at Henry, the person who voiced the complaint. The teen shrugged back and walked onto the field, glaring down at his opponents.

'Just give up, there is no way you can beat us all!' Heather was smirking evilly as she stood near the line.

'Hey hot stuff, I don't back down even if it means death.' Henry calmly picked up every dodge ball and aligned them in a straight line across the red border. The other team was curious as to what he was doing until Chef blew his whistle and signaled the beginning of the new set.

'DIE!" Henry picked up a dodge ball and then threw it at Beth; the tech girl was hit point blank in the face.

Henry speeded over to his aligned row, kicking the dodge balls at random times. The other team was too confused and slow to dodge his siege against them and soon only Owen, Leshawna, and Heather were left.

'In reference to my favorite game, I choose to do this shot!' Henry grabbed a dodge ball and planted it on the floor before backing up a few paces.

'JECHT SHOT!' Henry ran forward and kicked the ball at Heather, knocking the girl down before punching the reflected ball into Leshawna's face, and then defying gravity; he ran up the wall and jumped in mid-air, kicking the ball into Owen's stomach.

'Wow! Killer Bass win this round!' Chris was clapping loudly, seeing the display of awesome athleticism.

'Bunch of useless players' Henry muttered before walking back to his team bench, sitting down and resting.

'Ok campers! This is the tie-breaking game!' Chris shouted as the teams assembled onto the court.

'Henry, what are you doing here? Get on the field!' Courtney was yelling at him to take up position on the field.

'Fine' Henry got up and walked onto the field sitting down and waiting for the whistle.

*TWEET*

Immediately, balls were flying back and forth, hitting or being caught. Henry just stood there, catching anything in his way. Soon the Bass were outnumbering the Gophers by 3.

Owen was getting pissed for some reason and his rage exploded and caused him to grab every dodge ball around him and hurl it at the Bass. Soon, all that was left was Henry, Duncan, and Harold.

'Hey Duncan, you got a plan?' Henry was dodging like crazy, jumping and hopping.

'Nope' it was at the precise moment that Duncan said that word which caused him to be hit multiple times by the other team. The teen collapsed onto the gym floor, unconscious.

'Great, just you and me Harold' Henry took a step back and inspected the odds. It was 2 versus 3, Owen, Leshawna, and Trent was all that was left.

'Heh, easy prey' Henry dived for a dodge ball, and threw it at Trent, the lethal plastic circle connected with the musicians' face. Henry then got up and caught a ball thrown at him by Leshawna.

Harold was panicking since Owen was aiming at the geek.

'Harold! Neo Matrix style!' The geek heard and took a back bend to dodge the ball thrown at him.

'Catch the ball!' Harold managed to grip the ball as it passed over his head, thus making Owen out!

The Gophers all were stunned while the Bass celebrated and Duncan and Henry lifted Harold onto their shoulders.

'Hey Heather, next time, don't underestimate me when I'm pissed!' Henry shouted when they passed the Gophers.

* * *

Later that night

'Remember Harold, you snore even once, I'm going to perform surgery on your throat, and I'll will use a dagger instead of the scalpel.' Henry threatened the geek before turning over in his bunk, falling asleep within seconds.

The others fell asleep too, except for Harold who thought of taking a precaution and stuffing tissue up his nose to quiet his snoring.

* * *

A/N: Well, I don't own that reference to Final Fantasy X. I just wanted to try it out in the dodgeball game, it seemed like fun


End file.
